


The Boys' Elven Fairy

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, Original Work
Genre: Harry shrinks itno a Fairy, Lily Potter was an Elf, M/M, People can become Fae-Elves-Fairies, Slash/Yaoi/Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Lily Potter, two years before she died, became an elf through a basic magic ritual. When she falls pregnant she knows Harry will turn into an Elf.Elves are generally humans with slightly pointed ears, easily mistaken for humans in their natural form.However...They have a fairy form...Harry's fairy form is adorably chibi, with rainbow hued, iridescent dragonfly wings fit for speed and agility.





	The Boys' Elven Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, the original work, or Hunter X Hunter.

Potter House; October 31st, 1980

* * *

Harry Potter, the cute green eyed, ebony haired, rosy cheeked babe scrunches his face. _'Mommy show this. Why? Want to know more.'_ He winces as his magic stretches out into his mother's mind, extracting the information he needs to read along with her basic knowledge on everything. Opening his eyes, barely withholding the tears he sees his mother passed out on the floor. Blinking he realizes that he might have hurt her. Looking around in a sneaky mannerism he giggles. He quickly reaches his magic over to her own and saps a large amount of it into his core, stretching it to its limits. Yawning a little, and slightly worried now, he inhales deeply.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His mother grumbles as his father darts into the room, worried at the now spluttering Harry. Then he notices the look of scorn sent towards his mother. His father ignores her prone position and kicks her. Harry uses his power to steal every piece of information in his father's head, sap his core into a storage unit, a spellstone he will call it, and to force him into a comma. His mother awakens now and sees her husband's prone form before she panicks and sends a patronus out. Remus comes from the living room only to look around, surprised at the amount of magic layering the room. Especially the Jade stone toy Harry now holds.

Harry simply whimpers some bringing their worry for him to the surface.

* * *

Potter Mansion; January 30th, 1981

* * *

Harry ignores the Brownies for the most part. His mother dropped him off here while setting the wards to attack Bumblewhore, the order of the flaming chicken and the aurors. That man made more of a mess than anyone has thus far in his life. Even Voldie is more discrete. His mother even gave the Brownies an order not to trust her at all if she came back and refused to allow a scan or was under any influences. They teared up at her order before nodding acceptance.

For the past three months he has been here by himself. Nobody knows when she will be back, so he is glad he gradually stole the rest of her knowledge on the not-so-basic stuff. In fact, he needs a bigger core. Grinning mischievously Harry transforms into his fairy form again, he learned to do that about two weeks ago.

A loud gasp has him looking to his left to find an elf staring at him. Frowning at the shocked look on the elf's face he snorts. _"Don't be so surprised. I am an intelligent babe. Now, help me find the library!"_ The elf obediently leads the elf to the requested room before Harry squeals and does a few flips. He darts into the room, instantly beginning to pursue the many books within.

* * *

Potter Mansion; April 30th, 1981

* * *

Harry sighs as he continues learning ancient spells of all kinds.

There was supposedly one spell that turns a person's own magic into a storage space for whatever they can hold in size a billion times over. At learning this Harry completed the spell and started storing food, books, and other goods in his magic. He even went to the Gringotts bank and gathered every last single penance in bottomless bags. He even went as far as to gather all his vaults contents, which were easily packed after shrunken and placed in shrunken trunks the size of match boxes. The pouches are even shrunk to his own size once he mediated his magic into the outermost pouch.

* * *

Potter Mansion; October 31st, 1981

* * *

Harry shivers from where he hides. Voldemort somehow made it into the house with a bunch of death eaters previously invited. The elves are being slayed before him. Finally, seeing his favorite elf being questioned he darts out and sends a stinging hex at Voldemort's bum. Within seconds the dark lord sneers at him before rending space around him. Minky shrieks one word. "MASTER!"

He feels himself falling through the darkened, frigid space. After spotting a light he darts toward it, feeling himself weaken considerably. After getting out he starts free-falling, too tired to catch himself.

* * *

Yawning slightly he snuggles into the tiny bed, perfectly sized for his fairy form. Opening his eyes he sees a baby glancing at him, one that is his own age. "Looks awake to me." Someone comments with amusement. Looking toward the voice he finds two people. An elderly woman looks faintly amused before turning toward her daughter, an adult herself the woman looks at him with an echo of pity.

"May I have food?" Harry asks as he starts fluttering his wings with excitement in his eyes as he-

WHACK!

Whimpering he clutches his head in pain before the grandmother opens the glass container and gently pokes his sturdy wings. Bursting into giggles he shies away from her fingertips. "Stop!~ Granny please, stop!~" The woman pulls her hand out before the younger woman brings an apple and he starts munching on a small chunk given to him. After several minutes of eating apples he groans as he pats his fat tummy. Yawning he goes back to his bed and instantly falls asleep.

* * *

Harry grins as he sits on Gon's shoulder. Over the past 5 years since he met the two year old he has been able to teach him meditation skills. This also resulted in both of them getting powers, extra ones in his case. Right now Gon is playing with a small foxbear cub.

"GRRRRR!" a vicious sound comes from behind them causing Gon to leap into the nearest tree using his nen. Harry floats several feet higher as the mother Foxbear gives them a hefty glare. The baby whines as it tries to climb up to them before the mother foxbear leaps, almost gutting Harry if it wasn't thanks to Gon's Energy Arrow throwing it back and singeing it a little.

SWISH!

The foxbear falls to the ground, sliced in half from her head to rump. Harry instantly follows Gon to the ground as the silver haired man turns toward the cub. The cub wonders back over to them before playfully nudging Gon's side with his nose. "Hehehe! Stop, that tickles!"

Harry just stares at the new guy warily as he eyes the foxbear cub. "Who are you?" Harry asks him with narrowed eyes. The man seems to have finally noticed him flying a few feet between him and Gon.

"Harry, be nice." Gon says to him with a frown. Turning toward the stranger he smiles. "I'm Gon Freecs, this is Harry Freecs. Aunt Mito adopted him when they found him several years ago." Harry gives a formal bow to the man before going to perch on Gon's shoulder.

"Call me Kaito. I'm looking for your Father, Gon. Ging Freecs is his name." Gon frowns in confusion.

"Aunt Mito said my parents were dead..." Harry sighs at him.

"Even I could tell they were hiding something when they told you that! They aren't the best of white liars." Gon frowns before Kaito clears his throat.

"Do you know what you did to make that arrow?" Harry leans closer with far more interest.

"Eh? You seen it? Most people can't see our Energy Attacks or abilities. Though the stuff I make can be seen." Kaito looks at Gon who nods in agreement.

"We discovered it by accident. Mine is stronger than Harry's but his has more refinery. Do you know about the energy?" Kaito sighs before pulling a card out and handing it to Gon.

"I do, it is called Nen. What can you make?" Harry focuses before making a chain attaching him to several puppets, in the chain is a ring that goes around Harry's waist. The Puppets consist of several human sized people, other than his Mother in fairy form, including his Father, Prongs, Sirius, Padfoot, Remus, Dumbledore, Poppy the Nurse, and three Death Eaters with gold, silver, and bronze masks respectively.

Kaito seems to be looking over the dolls, who also have a ring around their waists. "Interesting. Why do you have a nurse?" Harry flushes before gon bites his arm causing it to bleed. The nurse instantly goes over to him before hovering her hands above the bite. Green healing energy flows out and in seconds Gon is healed. "Fair enough. Looks like a balanced team of puppets to me. Now, I want to train the two of you a little. I can't exactly let you use Nen without knowing the dangers and universal rules." The boys cheer happily as the Foxbear Cub seems confused.


End file.
